The Titans
Overview An Titan was a near human who lived on the Planet Terra in the unknown region of space, Titans were distinguishable by not only there somewhat more unique appearance then humans, But also there unheard of biology, And culture, having believed in the Architect of destruction they looked to him/her as a god prophesying that one day a member of the race would be born with the spirit of the Architect and destroy them all. Biology and appearance Young Titan children have been known to eat more then a full grown man thanks to there over active metabolisms, this is doe to having a large amount catabolisms and anabolisms, making it so as soon as the food is digested it becomes energy as soon as needed, Titan can burn more calories in a single training session then humans can in one week, this means that they need to eat much more then a standard human and often have up to five meals a day. The reason behind Titan's long life's are unknown though there are a few theory's do exist as to why, But nothing is for sure, Largest living Titans are recorded around seven hundred years of age with force sensitivity while the youngest natural deaths were recorded in the hundred fifty range with out the force. The average height of a Titan is 1.7 to 1.3 meters, One of the most unique things about Titans was the fact that it was a biologic impossibility for them to have light colored hair, Always being born with black or dark brown hair for the males, And dark red or black for female, This is believed to be the result of increased melanin, if this is the case or not is not conformed. The most off setting thing about some Titans is there eyes, seeing how Titan eyes can come in many forms from just the color being something unseen like red or purple to something as far as the shape being more like an oval or even a diamond in some cases, A number of Titans have been know to be able to reducing the amount of light on the sensitive retina, And improving the depth of field (much like cats) though this is more uncommon even amongst them, Also Unlike humans, Titan do not need to blink their eyes on a regular basis to keep their eyes lubricated, which help when fighting or hunting. Society and culture Most of the Titan species is a theocracy in relation to the architect of destruction who is believed to be reborn in the body of one of the royal family, Though there are two other architects, The architect of Distillation, And the architect of Destiny, Even though not as commonly known of, Legend speaks of the other two as exact equals to the architect of destruction, While who exactly there heavenly ruler was may have been debated the fact that none could escape was classification that nearly everyone faced at birth, The whole species was ran by this, Always leaving the ones born in the lower class, In the lower class, And always placing those born in the royal family amongst the greatest on the planet even if they were undeserving of this prestige, there was once a great war waged over this oppression and persecution, The royal family won this battle and swept the conflict under the rug as if it never happened. The royal family has a complex structure when it comes to where one ranks line for the throne, Since the king-usually-takes many brides and has many hairs there use to be confusion as to who would succeed him once he died, This was resolved by the King taking only one bride who would by Queen and having what were known has Doxyes who were more or less known mistresses, They also bore the kings children, The first children born by the Queen would by the first hairs by age, Then if there was more hairs they would be second, third, And so on, But if there was only a male and female hair born by the Queen then they would be first Prince and Princess, While the children born by the doxyes would by in line by age, And if the Queen had no hairs with the king then the oldest of the Doxyes would by the first Prince/Princess, This could of chourse change at any time as long as that Doxy wasn't the Queen, This would create deception and betrayal in the royal family but nothing was ever done about it and this sort of thing continues today. The royal military is ran completely separately from the Royal Government, They keep each other in line insuring the best possible out come for every major conflict the planet faces, Ran by members of the royal family to make sure things are done in the name of the king they can rank from field commander to five star general, More recently the Royal navy has been instated and is doing there first major exploration of the system-there has been some before. The things that each division has jurisdiction are listed below. Royal government The royal government or The R.G. has command of almost all of Terra and right to do as they see fit unless there is a conflict of any kind they have the right to hold whatever ground they wish and hold captive anyone they believe is involved in treason-That is as long as it doesn't Jeopardize the royal family. There forces include but are not limited too, The heaven guard, A small arms group who serve more commonly under the royal military they are the primary fighting force of the Royal government, so numerous in size that even the department of anthology cannot place a figure on the number of Guardsmen under arms in total seeing how there are those in reserve and the ones who are actively fighting. The I.S.T. (Interstellar security of Terra) they operate much like the Jedi order, taking orders exclusively under one member of the royal family who can use the force, There are a few less important groups they have under there command who are't listed. Royal military The Royal militant is a full fighting force equipped with an army, Navy, Intelligence department, and Research and development, Its usually under the direct command of a highly honored member of the Royal Family-this not counting the king, The ranks one can achieve in the Royal military range from Lieutenant General, All the way to a Ensign, Though its most common to see a Royal family member leading the military there have been cases where a lord of a Noble house will be given command, This also has been known to occur when a Royal family member neglects his or her duty to the throne. The Ranks of the military are has listed below: *General of the army *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lt. Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Ensign The Rank of General of the army is always given to the king which makes only Ten ranks one can attain, There has been occasions where the king passed on true command of the military to a trusted comrade or great military leader during times of war. City characteristics The style of the four primary city's vary from one another, They are as follows:Sagrado The city to the south, Sagrado has a rich history being the birth place of the royal family and the site of the first battle during the revolt of the Poor and common class citizens, It has a vary japanese style to its buildings, most of them being made for small family's of three or four, While there was larger building's they were all owned by if not the Royal family, then by noble houses, The city was widely known for its incredible firework shows and beautiful view of the stars at night, and was Often the first choice for a royal honeymoon. Santo the water city, was built on the edge of the only great ocean on the planet, The city stretches across 236 islands of differing sizes, Santo was the second primary city built. But doe to damage done during a natural disaster and a few battle that took place there it has needed to be rebuilt at least partially bit while the one half was being reconstructed the king ordered to give the other side a complete technological update so as to bring it on par with the city of angelico and, Paradiso, in doing this it gave the city a neo-Venice like look with low buildings, Narrow streets, And more bridges then one could ever walk across in one day, but also high tech features things like, large scale space ports, six Shield generators used to created a large bubble like force field around the whole city, And all kinds of different holo projecters used for any number of things. Paradiso, The demonic city. Paradiso was one of the worst places to live on Terra doe to the constant rioting in the city, it can feel like the city was truly cursed whenever one looks into the sky where black clouds are always gathering doe to the water vapor in the air they form dark clouds over the city and as one might guess that this causes it to rain a lot in the city, The city is also famous for the terrible lightning storms it suffers. Paradiso has a more dark modern feel to it then the other ones, All the buildings in the city are made from a unique materiel only found on Terra that provides them with a higher level of protection from the rain but doe to this can't be painted which leaves the black look of it, Ultimately this gives the city a darker feeling. Angelico, The white city, Was the capitol city of Terra, this was Where almost all the royal family lived, it primarily consisted of the nobles and royal houses but there was a number of commoners who were allowed to live in the city, All white (what did you think) the roads were paved with silver and banners with the royal seal hung from the buildings, In the center of it was the capitol building where all the great debates are held and the big choices made, All the building in the center part of the city serve in some why or another the people and planet of Terra, Directly across from the capitol is where the holy militant (or royal army) headquartor is located, From there all operations are planed, Prepared, And, Begun. Noble houses There are over three hundred Noble lines on Terra, Yet only a vary small number of those houses play a key role in the advocating of the Royal government or military, The members of these houses find this power a number of ways, Some have the keen mind and a few of the Noble houses of mention are listed below: The house of Razor The house of Luvem The house of Nineco The house of Caelum The house of Fallener Religion The Titan race believe in three Architects who are praised as Gods, The are, the architect of destruction, The architect of Distillation, And lastly, The architect of Destiny, They are said to be equals to one another, And have the powers to cancel the other out. The Architect of Destruction Is said to have been the first one to the battle field, And the One who would have lead the Titans in its greatest victory, And its most horrible defeat. The Architects name is thought to be Zerstörung, This architect became the most well known of the three doe to it being known that the Royal family thought it was a sign of fear to the enemy's of the family and the Race as a whole, it was said to process power beyond all and able to crush its foes with a stare. Its thought that Destruction's powers outmatched Distillation. The Architect of Distillation Is known to have been the Architect of renewal, Giving life to where there was only death, Giving hope to those with only despair. It was said to go by the name of Hoffnung, The second most well known of the Architects, Hoffnung was praised by such members of the royal family as; Tina, And Malone, Its said that The planet that Terra is today is doe to the influence the Architect had on it, The Architect of Renewal was commonly related to the color Green doe to its earthly feeling. It is believed that Distillation's powers canceled out Destiny's The architect of Destiny =